gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Schmuggel
Kann man bei den verschiedenen Jobs auch die Konkurrenz per Drive-by erledigen? Oder ist die Mission sofort fehlgeschlagen wenn die Konkurrenz erledigt ist? Homie 08:31, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung. Im Artikel steht zumindest, dass die Mission fehlgeschlagen ist, wenn ein gegnerisches Boot zerstört wird. Zaibatsu 13:30, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wo soll das stehen? o0 Homie 13:37, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Dreck, verlesen^^ Da steht ja nur was von meinem Boot. Dann hab ich weiterhin keine Ahnung. Zaibatsu 13:51, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) "Pro eingesammeltes Drogenpaket..." Betreibt man hier denn Drogenschmuggel? Homie 12:42, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Man nicht, die Typen im Hubschrauber schon. Allerdings ist das Annehmen dieser geschmuggelten Waren illegal. Zaibatsu 14:09, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das weiss ich schon. Aber ich meine, ob ich hier geschmuggelte Drogen annehme. Das würde ja dann zur Betriebsart Drogen gehören. Denn ich dachte immer, diese Päckchen wären irgend welche Waren (keine Drogen!). Homie 14:12, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Achso, ich weiß nicht, ob irgendwo explizit genannt wird, dass in den Päckchen Drogen sind, wäre aber meine Annahme. Zaibatsu 14:26, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja die Päckchen sehen genau so aus wie die Päcchen wo Lance in der Mission White Lies abwirft, in denene ja Koks ist. Homie 14:42, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab die Lösung! Die Typen im Hubschrauber kann man abknallen. Das hab ich gemacht, und rate mal, zu welcher Gang sie gehören. Der Vance Crime Family! Das heisst, das sie Drogen schmuggeln. Deine Aufgabe ist es dann, die Drogen zu den Schmuggel-Betrieben zu schaffen. Die Drogen werden dann wahrscheinlich in deine Drogen-Betriebe gebracht und dann verkauft. AHA! Homie 19:28, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, Homie. Gute Recherche! Zaibatsu 19:30, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Hab auch lange gebraucht, um da einen Zusammenhang zu finden. ;) Homie 19:32, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hab noch jemand gefunden der meine Theorie bestätigt. ;) Meine ist ein wenig anderst, aber es ergibt den gleichen Sinn. Zitat: The smuggling business is much like the Drug Running business, except the merchandise is first accuried in a boat and then delivered on land to your business site. Hier (ist unter "smuggling" als ersten Satz aufgelistet): --> http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=261261 Homie 19:55, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe leider nicht mehr so ganz im Kopf, wie die Drogenpakete wo der Hubschrauber abwirft, aussehen. Kann mir einer sagen wie, denn ich möchte nicht nochmal alles neumachen. Homie 15:55, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :? Wenn ich es wüsste, könnte ich es in den Artikel einfügen. ;) Homie 14:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiss ich nerve euch mit den vielen Fragen. ^^ Homie 16:38, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Päckchen aussehen. Zaibatsu 16:53, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schade....=/ Homie 16:54, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wieso heisst der höchste Rang im Schmuggel-Geschäft Piratenkapitän? Homie 17:56, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ? Homie 19:57, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, keine Ahnung. Wenn ich wüsste, wie der Rang im Englischen heißt, könnte ich dir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Zaibatsu 19:59, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sollte ja eigtl. Pirate Captain heissen. Homie 20:01, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es könnte aber auch zweideutig sein, was ich aber bezweifle. Homie 12:37, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Vielleicht heißt es im englischen Original aber anders, da Übersetzer oft sehr frei mit Wörtern und Sätzen umgehen. Zaibatsu 13:00, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Du meinst wie beim Drogenkurier, das heisst ja auch Mule. Homie 13:03, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, aber in diesem Fall passt das. Zaibatsu 13:20, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- „Es gibt nur einen Nachteil: Es gibt noch andere Boote, die die Fracht haben wollen, also muss man noch schneller schippern, als man sowieso schon muss.“ Hm, bei mir gabs dort keine Konkurrenz. Homie 19:34, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist aus dem 3. Auftrag. Hab's vergessen zu erwähnen. ;) Homie 11:55, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Also Fazit: Die gegnerischen Boote 'kann man ausschalten, braucht aber nur nicht vorhandene Zeit. Der Helikopter ist einer der unseren und schmuggelt Päckchen (Drogen) zu unseren Betrieben, die dann dort verkauft werden. Da das illegal ist bekommt man ja auch das 4 Sterne-Fahndungslevel. Piraten Kapitän heißt das, weil man ja auf hoher See die Päckchen einsammelt. Stimmt das so? :) Ice 19:26, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC)